Good VS Evil
by Hinata Asuna Uzumaki
Summary: When Kagome is near death, she is offered to protect other people away from the feudal era. When she takes it, she is born as a new child. She is born as Kagome Elizabeth Potter. Sister to James Alexander Potter. A unofficial marauder. /HELP NEEDED WITH THE CHAPTERS! ALSO A COVER IS NEEDED! PM ME IF YOU CAN HELP WITH ANY OF THESE!\
1. Betrayel and Death

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha in anyway form or shape.

* * *

Miasma filled the clearing as the fight for right victory was beginning to reach its end. Villager to villager was either still fighting for there life's, or were dead on the sandy grounds of the out skirts of the village of Kaede.

Kagome gasped as she tried stepping back from the tentacle that shot at her from Naraku's arm, but it grazed her now sweat covered school uniforms shoulder, pushing her a little bit further. She did in fact get away, but not in the way she wanted or planned. Kagome screamed as she felt her foot slide on a arm from a villager that were fighting off the other demons and rolled, not in a pleasant way, down the hill.

A crack was heard and she felt a searing hot pain in her arm as she laid on the ground, whimpering. Kagome tried and pushed herself up with her good arm, almost shrieking when Inuyasha came barreling down, falling into the little stream the villagers use for a source of liquid.  
"In-INUYASHA!" She cried as she saw the stream turn blood red.

There was a evil chuckle and a series of defeating snaps. Kagome slowly looked back and almost died on the spot as she saw everyone she knew, dangling from Naraku's tentacles by there necks. Tears stung into Kagome's eyes as her heart was rapidly breaking.

"Haha, weak miko. You have fell into our trap." Sneered Naraku, throwing the body's into the forest with one great swing."We killed the one's who would protect you. Now we have you cornered."

Kagome was silent, questions jumbling up in her head as she tried to solve the puzzle on what he meant by "Our" and "We".

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagome stammered, looking up to Naraku with a gaze full of hatred and anger.

Naraku chuckled, he licked his bloody tentacle with a murderous smirk."Why, the man you thought was your beloved," He growled, clearly loving every bit of her anger, misery and so much more horrible feelings."And the real miko."

The battle had gone silent and from out of the Miasma, stepped in Kikyo, her long red hakama breezing in the what wind that was clean. Her face held no emotion, her completion was barley healthy. That's what you would expect from the dead, right?

Then the person Kagome thought loved her, stepped out with Kikyo, his arm was wrapped tightly around the dead miko's waist, like a tight vise that would never let go of the deceased miko.

"In-Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered, her voice was hardly heard for the normal ears."...B-but I thought that you..." She looked at the stream.  
Inuyasha let out a evil, heart breaking laugh." If it wasn't for the massacre of the village, I might not have come back dry or alive." He snarled."But it worked. Our plan is almost complete."

Kagome started to sob, putting her face into her hands."W-why..." She sobbed, her heart was breaking into a millions of pieces as she looked up, her eyes were so filled with sorrow that it made Kikyo flinch and Naraku look away.

"We needed the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha said, clearly not effected."We will do anything to get it."

Kagome felt the Shikon burn against her chest, showing that it was not to be forgotten. Inuyasha's feral grin grew as he heard the promises of power and fame from the jewel.

Kagome stopped crying and looked at them all."Y-you monster!" She cried out, her lungs began to burn but she didn't care.

Inuyasha's grin disappeared for a second, but multiplied the second it was gone."If its to get the jewel, then yes. I am a monster." He snarled." NOW. Give me the jewel!"

"NEVER! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE THE JEWEL!" Kagome screamed, wrenching herself up with all her might(Which wasn't even big to begin with) and started to run into the forest of Inuyasha.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" Came a feral scream from Inuyasha.

Then the pursuit began.

Kagome shot threw the forest, being careful not to smash into tree's as she did so. Her black hair gave her some kind of cover in the left over miasma, but little. Her clothes weren't exactly NOT bright. Sarcasm intended.

As Kagome came to the last tree, a white hot pain hit her other good arm and leg and she fell to the ground.

"Heh. It's hard work to take you down bitch." Screamed Inuyasha, pulling her up by her hair and slicing his claw across her collar bone.

Just as Kagome was about to faint out in pain and when Inuyasha was inches from the jewel. A warm feeling escaped into her body. A feeling she had never felt before. Kagome opened her eyes that she hadn't been aware was closed and to her surprise, even she could see the color of her eyes at that exact moment. They were pure pink, but something danced in them... something that was familiar...

Magic.

The word popped into her head as she was lifted off the ground by the power that was withdrawing from her. The light was healing her wounds and making all the broken bones go back into place. Then everything froze in time.

_"Do you wish to leave? To leave and stay at your own home, knowing that other people die? Or do you wish to go protect them?" _Said a voice.

Kagome looked around , only seeing Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku frozen into place."W-who was that?!" Kagome whispeared, quite scared at the moment.

_"It is I. The Shikon No Tama." _Said the voice again, making the jewel on Kagome's chest vibrate.

"I... do wish to help people but how will I know my family back home is safe?" Kagome asked.

_"I, The Shikon No Tama, promise to keep them safe." _

"...Then yes.." Kagome said faintly. For a weird reason, she could feel the Shikon smiling.

"Then lets go." Then there was a flashing light and Kagome disappeared.

* * *

HEY! i hope you liked this thought I understand its confusing but I am willing to ask if some people or a person could help me make this understandable! If that happens and I get this chapter re-editted, can the person or people that helped me, keep helping me?

That would be sooo nice!

Anyways R&R!


	2. Explaination for living

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha in anyway form or shape.

It has brought to my attention that people think this is close to the Domino Effect, well it isn't in any way shape or form. REMEMBER THAT!

ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THEY ARE MUCH LOVED!

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

*KAGOME'S POV*

I gasp as the white flash fades and I am in a bright room with no color accept me. I'm like a mistaken color splash on a master-piece-to-be. Emotion after emotion fled threw my body, crumpling my very heart. There was a limit to how much I could take and I was very near it. Just to comprehend what had happened at a short span of time was to difficult to manage, but in the outside, I was taking it rather calmly, but in the inside, I was slowly dying.

_"You must be quite confused."_ Said the familiar voice I had heard. _"To be taken away after being betrayed and pulled into another problem has to be quite vexing. I can explain the situation to my best knowledge for you to understand, but take this in mind, there was only one choice in two." _

I blinked, thinking hard. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I only had one choice?" I whispered."I don't understand..."

_"The reason why you only had one choice because if you picked to go home, you would have been trapped within the jewel and not able to live a real life." _Informed the voice.

"So this was the only correct wish?" I asked, looking around the room.

_"Unfortunately for you, yes. You have been called here because there is a war coming that could kill many. We want you to prevent that and save many." _Said the voice. _"The world we are sending to you is the Wizarding World."_

Kagome blinked."But I thought that was make believe story's!" I claimed in disbelief.

The voice chuckled._"As you thought before you entered the feudal era, am I correct?"_

Kagome didn't say anything.

_"Now that you know what you are being sent into, are you willing to go?"_

Kagome though, pondering this for a minute."You said you would make sure my family was safe. Will you keep your word?"

_"Always."_

Kagome stared in silence, her lips moved slowly as she mouthed her answer.

"Yes."

Then a flash of black engulfed her and swallowed her whole.

* * *

Sorry this was soooo sooo short! But its 4:20am in the morning and I just now got the computer. I will try and work on the next chapter as soon as possible!

R&R!


	3. Giving life then having a birthday!

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha in anyway.

THANKS FOR THE ONES THAT KEEP REVIEWING AND ARE STICKING BY ME! :) And I will keep switching from Kagome pov to no pov, I used to be really good at person pov but now I'm getting used to normal pov, so sorry if I make mistakes in person pov!

* * *

*No one's pov*

The black flash of light ended and Kagome felt warm and safe. Like she had no worries in the world, Kagome opened her eyes and saw some kind of darkness but she did see another person in this confort. She knew who he was before she even registered it. Her brother. Kagome reached out to him and he opened his eyes and smiled, taking her hand. They could here a soft sweet voice and then a rough voice. They were singing to them. That comforted Kagome and her brother deeply, and they giggled as the rough voice squeaked as the sweet voice scolded him for making fun of the next line of the song. They could feel the sweet voice go still and we faintly saw a big hand on the little spot where light came in.

"Charlus. They are laughing at you in my stomach." said the sweet voice. The babies giggled again and softly hit the soft 'stomach' where light came in.(THAT'S NOT THE PART WHERE BABIES COME OUT XD Its the stomach!)"They are kicking!"

They felt as the sweet voice reached out and took the so called "Charlus" hands and placed them on where the babies were located. They kicked so he could feel and they smiled as he softly laid his face on the sweet voice's stomach and heard us giggle.

"You are such a good Daddy." said the sweet voice.

"And you are a good mommy." said Daddy.

Mommy laughed and rubbed her stomach.

*4 months latter.*

Kagome and her brother James, or so she heard Mommy and Daddy call him, was fast asleep, softly dreaming. Suddenly they woke up and felt something wrong, they always knew that it was getting a bit too crowded in the stomach but now it was unbearable. They cried and kicked something, warning Mommy that they were coming.

*2 hours later*

Just as they thought they were almost forgotten, a white light that blinded Kagome and her brother came threw the comfort zone of their solitude and started to rip them out. Something deep within the comfort zone was pushing them out rapidly. They cried as a monster with a white mask and blue gloves started to pull them out, Kagome grabbed onto James hand and they were pulled out together, as they got out, they squirmed and hugged each other as cold air hit there warm little bodys.

James wrapped protectively around Kagome as the monster looked down on them. Kagome stared at him, knowing certainly well what it was, but that didn't mean it didn't scare her. She started to cry and wrap more tightly around James. The doctor sighed and another man that we recognized easily, came over and took us in tow when the doctor cut the umbilical cords. He smiled down at us as we started to fall asleep.

Damn her infant mind and it's notion to sleep all the time.

* * *

10 YEARS LATTER

*Kagome's pov*

I giggled as I stepped out of James room quietly. Trying not to wake him up so that I could continue my plans.

This was going to be bloody brilliant!

I seeked refuge from under the table and pulled the string that connected to the bucket on the door.

A muggle classic.

As the clock rang, indicating that it was 10:am, I could hear James start to wake up, which that involves him falling off his bed or banging his head on the wall. I held my breath and let the string disperse into thin air as I heard the door open.

"ACK!" James screamed as raw eggs, honey, butter beer and smashed fruit spilled on him and completely soaked him down to the toe. I giggled and zoomed up to the bathroom and pretended to get ready for a shower. I turned the water on and waited by the door as I heard James come up.

He was trying to be sneaky huh? Well two can play at that game.

James opened the door quietly and I sunk into the shadows as he made a bucket of the substance he was just now dumped on, appear in his hands and he pulled the curtains back and threw the contents onto the shocked sister.

But it was short lived when he realized I wasn't there.

I grinned and tackled him to the ground and started to tickle him.

"Mwahahaha! You can never get me!" I said, laughing hysterically as he rolled me over and started to torture my sides and stomach.

"Who's caught now?" James said with a grin and another bucket appeared and dumped all over us.

"JAMES! KAGOME! What is this on the floor?! IT BETTER NOT BE ON ANY OTHER FLOORS OR YOUR SCRUBBING!" Screamed there mother as she started to stomp around the house looking for us.

I looked at James with panic.

"I'll clean up the bedroom if you do the bathroom."

"Deal."

And we set to work.

* * *

*No ones pov*

Kagome gasped as she opened her present, a beautiful picture of a baby snow white griffon was laid down on a little blanket that was supposedly a good blanket for it. Kagome tackled her father to the ground and hugged him to death.

"Oh dear one, that was my present to you. Your mother still has one to give yo- ACK!" He started but got tackled down by James when he unwrapped his present that had a REAL broomstick. A nimbus 1700. Along with it came Quidditch supplies.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" James cried, hugging him tight.

Their dad smiled and their mother handed them both of there presents from her."These are from of you need to be VERY careful with them! "

Its not like they had just these presents, but these were there favorite beyond any. It wasn't a fib to say that the Potters were very wealthy.

James present was a big box that had beautiful golden wrapping around it, while Kagome's was just the same size as James but with golden and red hued wrapping around it.

Kagome carefully unwrapped it and opened it, squealing in delight as she saw a beautiful female Lion cub with golden fur inside fast asleep. James eyes widened and he opened his to see a male Lion cub inside.

"OH-BU-WH-AHHH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUBUNCHESBUNCHESTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The twins screamed, tackling the parents down to the ground.

Their parents laughed and picked them up."They are brother and sister like you too. We have cleared it with the Hogwarts master." Said there father."But you two must share your Griffon! it's meant for both of you! Not for just one person. We will be visiting him tomorrow at 2pm."

The twins squealed, nodding rapidly, Kagome jumped up and down and fell on top of James, waking up the cubs.

They mewled and stretched, poking their heads out cutely and trying to climb out.

Kagome giggled and helped hers out and let her lay down in her lap."What should I call you?" She asked the cub.

**_"My name is Mesu Raion but you may call me Mesu."  
_**

Blinked and looked around,"Was that you?" She asked the cub.

_**"Why of course it was me!"** _Said Mesu indignantly.

Kagome blinked, confused.

_**"I am your familiar, which means I CAN talk to you if I wish. Most do not, but I am not one of** **them."**_ Snorted Mesu, she cuddled into her lap and fell asleep. _**"Good night Mistress."**_

Kagome blinked then sighed.

It was better left unquestioned at the moment, She had enough things to deal with other than adding another pile to her welcoming package.

* * *

**_Well I said I would update this as soon as possible._****_ Sorry about the delay.  
_**

**_Anyways, I guess you guys know what house Kagome is going to be in so don't think about the other houses! Okay?_**

**_Anyways Happy Thanksgiving!_**


End file.
